10 de Mayo
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: Finlandia les había repetido hasta el cansancio que no era ni esposa ni madre. Pero igual le había molestado que decidieran reconocer eso justamente el 10 de Mayo.


Se supone q debi de haber subido esto hace…bueno, para el 10 de mayo, pero la escuela me tenía prácticamente atrapada y aunque tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo sobre el día de la madre con la happy family, la verdad era q no se me ocurría nada T.T….pero al final salió esto y como pospusieron varias cosas de la escuela que tenía pendientes, al final terminé por escribirlo ^^

**DISCLAIMER: Si ya saben que Hetalia no es mío…porq siempre me hacen repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

Tino estaba seguro que, a pesar de lo mucho que otras personas insistieran, no era ni una madre ni una esposa. Por lo tanto no había ninguna razón para celebrar aquel día en particular.

Sin embargo, se sintió algo extrañado (más bien decepcionado, pero se rehusaba a admitirlo todavía) al despertar esa mañana y ver que ni Suecia y Sealand estaban ahí para darle la correspondiente felicitación que según él no le correspondía recibir.

Espero unos cuantos instantes. Se imaginaba que era lo que iba a pasar: En cualquier momento, entraría Berwald a llevarle el desayuno seguido por Peter, quien probablemente llevaría una bonita tarjeta hecha por él mismo y un ramo de flores (el año pasado habían sido rosas rojas, ¿también recibiría rosas este año?), con Hana-Tamago ladrando alegremente. Luego, ambos lo felicitarían por ser El día de la madre y él tendría que guardarse sus comentarios de "Ya dije que no soy mamá" sólo por tratarse de ese día y para evitar ofender a su espo…a Suecia y Sealand, quienes obviamente estaban más emocionados que él por esa fecha.

Se sobresaltó un poco al ver que Berwald entraba a la habitación.

-¿Te 'suste?

-No, solo me sorprendiste-y era verdad, hacía mucho que había dejado de tenerle miedo.

Recibió un beso en los labios. Tan sólo fue eso, ni una felicitación, ni un comentario, solamente un beso.

-Su-san, ¿No hay algo que quieras decirme?-el aludido arqueó una ceja y Finlandia dejó escapar un suspiro-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?-se arrepintió de haber preguntado y negó con la cabeza. Esperar recibir algo ese día equivalía a aceptar su estatus de esposa y madre- No, no importa.

-¿P'sa 'lgo?-cuestionó preocupado.

-No, no pasa nada-volvió a suspirar y se levantó-¿Peter sigue durmiendo?

-Iba a d'spertarlo.

-Um…¿Por qué no dejas que yo lo despierte?-pidió sonriendo. Aquella sería la oportunidad para comprobar si en verdad se habían olvidado de qué fecha era.

Suecia se mostró algo sorprendido por esa petición, pero al final estuvo de acuerdo y Finlandia no dejó pasar más tiempo para correr a la habitación de Sealand, que era un completo desorden como siempre.

Husmeó un poco, esperando encontrar algún indicio de un posible regalo, pero no había nada. Juguetes y ropa tirados en el suelo, hojas por todas partes con el título de "Planes para ser un gran Imperio", un plato con restos de galletas, pero nada más.

Al despertar a la pequeña nación, Tino ya estaba preparado para recibir un "¡Feliz día de la madre!", que aceptaría sonriendo, si bien le recordaría con delicadeza al pequeño que él era un hombre y por lo tanto no podía ser "mamá". Pero tampoco pasó nada.

-Tengo hambre. ¿No vas a desayunar con nosotros?-preguntó el niño al ver que el mayor no daba señales de querer moverse.

-Ah…sí, ahora voy.

Esperó a que Peter saliera para echar un último vistazo a su alrededor. Le resultaba imposible creer que se hubiera olvidado de ese día. Tampoco Su-san daba señales de recordarlo. Se recriminó mentalmente por pensar así. No era como si esperara algo en especial, a pesar de que cada año recibía un bonito regalo y una felicitación.

-Me están mal acostumbrando, eso es lo que pasa-se excusó- En primer lugar, no deberíamos de celebrar El día de la madre. Si ni siquiera soy mujer…

A pesar de todo, parte de él esperaba por lo menos un comentario de parte de sus auto nombrados esposo e hijo, pero conforme el tiempo pasó tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que si no habían olvidado que día era, entonces habían decidido no celebrarlo.

Pero de todas maneras se sentía algo decaído. Siempre había objetado cuando Suecia lo llamaba "esposa" y después cuando Sealand lo llamaba "mamá". El hecho de que ambos hubieran decidido pasarlo por alto y portarse como si fuera cualquier otro día normal, era una buena señal, señal de que al fin se estaban dando cuenta que no era ni madre ni esposa.

-Pero no tenían porque entrar en razón precisamente hoy-admitió decepcionado. Era demasiado cruel.

Tras haber terminado con sus correspondientes deberes, se sentó en el sofá a descansar un poco. En lo que iba del día, apenas y había podido pasar tiempo con su familia. Peter había anunciado que tenía planes muy importantes que preparar antes de la próxima reunión entre las naciones (a la cual por cierto no estaba invitado) y se había encerrado en su habitación, Berwald estaba en el estudio terminando con su propio trabajo y Hana-Tamago había optado por pasar el tiempo jugando a hacer hoyos en el jardín. En resumen, Tino no recordaba haberse sentido tan ignorado.

La aparente calma terminó en cuanto se escuchó un grito proveniente del segundo piso. El finlandés se levantó de golpe al reconocer la voz de su hijo y subió a toda prisa, preocupado de que algo malo le hubiera pasado a su pequeño. Su sorpresa (y alivio) fue muy grande al entrar al cuarto de Sealand y ver que estaba perfectamente bien, y no sólo eso, Suecia también se encontraba ahí y cada uno sostenía un ramo de rosas blancas.

-¿Qué…qué está pasando aquí?

Peter intercambió una mirada de complicidad con su padre.

-¡Felicidades, mamá!-exclamó alegremente mientras le ofrecía su ramo y lo abrazó. Suecia no tardó en imitarlo.

-Yo…eh…¿Qué?-todavía estaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar.

-¿No sabes qué día es hoy?-preguntó la pequeña nación, y no le dio tiempo al mayor de contestar- Hoy es el día de la madre. ¡Muchas felicidades!-volvió a abrazarlo- ¡Te quiero mucho, mamá!

Y en ese punto, Finlandia sintió que una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Estaba tan feliz, que se olvidó por completo de recordarle a Peter que no era "mamá". Después de todo no lo habían olvidado y honestamente no quería arruinar el momento.

-F'licidades-Berwald se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla- 'lguien mas q'ere f'licitarte-señaló hacia la puerta.

Hana-Tamago venía entrando a la habitación y se detuvo frente a su dueño, depositando un huesito a sus pies y ladrando de gusto.

-¿Para mí?-recibió un ladrido en respuesta- Muchas gracias, Hana-Tamago-dijo sonriendo. Era bueno saber que hasta su mascota no lo había olvidado en ese día.

-Nosotros también tenemos un regalo para ti-señaló Peter.

Suecia le hizo entrega de lo que parecía ser un libro. Cuando Finlandia lo abrió comprobó que en realidad se trataba de un álbum repleto con dibujos del pequeño Sealand y fotografías de los tres. Era por eso que habían estado tan ocupados.

-Muchas gracias…no saben lo feliz que me han hecho.

-La verdad es que estábamos algo preocupados-intervino el niño mirando al suelo y su padre a su vez fingió ver algo muy interesante en la pared-Como a veces te enojas cuando te digo mamá…

Y Tino sintió el peso de la culpa cayendo sobre él. Cierto, se había estado quejando de que no deberían de celebrar El día de la madre y sin embargo cuando parecía que iba a ser así, había terminado por deprimirse pensando que su familia no lo tomaba en cuenta, a pesar de que él mismo lo había propiciado.

-No podría enojarme con ustedes-se acercó a Berwald para besarlo rápidamente en los labios y luego se dirigió a Peter-Y si tengo que ser la madre de alguien…me alegro que ese alguien seas tú-agregó abrazándolo.

-¿Entonces puedo seguir diciéndote mamá?-preguntó esperanzado y soltó un gritito de gusto al ver asentir al mayor.

-¿Y qué tal e'posa?

-Uno a la vez, Su-san-le dijo indicándole que se acercara para besarlo de nuevo.

* * *

Espero q les haya gustado! ^^

Vere si puedo subir otra cosa aprovechando mi tiempo libre no previsto…antes que pueda pasar otra cosa ¬¬U…resulta q ahora los doctores nos quieren poner clases extras porq ya vamos a terminar clases y vamos atrasados en el programa, en fin

**Reviews plz?**


End file.
